Timeshift
by Wordcounter
Summary: What if the Asgard had used the time dilation device on themselves instead of on the Replicators like they had done in the original timeline? What if they had used it on their world of Orilla to gain time like Samantha did onboard the Odyssey? SG/B5


111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Date : 021208, 120208

Disclaimer : All Stargate and Babylon 5 characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

What if the Asgard had used the time dilation device on themselves instead of on the Replicators like they had done in the original timeline? What if they had used it on their world of Orilla to gain time like Samantha did onboard the Odyssey? What would have happened? Would things have changed or would they have stayed the same?

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

**T I M E S H I F T**

Part 1:

Orilla ...

Home to the Asgard ... Guardians of the Protected Planets Treaty and last active race of the Four Great Races Alliance ...

Today, the High Council was in session. Important things were discussed. Thor, Supreme Commander of the 'Asgard Armed Forces' was in attendance as usual.

"The Tau'ri's gift of the android Reese to us has provided us with a way to overcome the Replicator infestation. There is a command in Reese's body to draw out all the Replicators in existence to her. We will use this command to draw the Replicators to a world of our choosing and trapped them in a time dilation field that slows down time significantly for them giving us time to find a solution to the Replicator menace. As you can see, with this device, _time is on our side_," Heimdall spoke to the Council.

Now in most timelines, this would have been the end of it but in this timeline, an Asgard that was not suppose to be at this meeting was present. This particular Asgard had mixed a great deal with the Tau'ri and had been plagued by their concept of 'alternative ideas' until it became brainwashed by it.

"If I may so suggest an alternative idea to the Council?" a voice spoke.

"You may speak Hermiod," the Asgard chairing the Council answered.

"The idea above has its risks. If the Replicators were to find the time dilation device, they could just as easily take control of it and reverse its effects. We are having serious problems with them now. I don't want to imagine the problems they would cause in the future if they were to accelerate their technological advantage through the use of the time dilation device. How about we use this time dilation device on ourselves, drawing us out from normal time and accelerating time on Orilla instead? That will give us more time with less risks that the Replicators would seize control of the device. When we re-join normal time, we would be joining it a time of our choosing, leaving us in control of the device," the grey-skinned alien pointed out.

The Council became silent as they pondered both sides of the suggestion carefully. Finally, after some careful consideration, they agreed to Hermiod's idea. The time dilation device was placed in the heart of the Asgard homeworld of Orilla and all Asgard ships were recalled back to the system. When the device was activated it would take the entire Orilla star system and everything in it out of normal time. Unknown to the Asgard, however, there happened to be a slight malfunction in the prototype time dilation device when they used it. The malfunction not only caused them to accelerate through time and space but through hyperspace as well. This problem was not encountered in the original timeline with the Replicators as the Replicators had found the device and corrected it accordingly, something even the highly advanced Asgard were not aware of.

So, like the famous expression used in the movies ... Ooops!

When the Asgard star system of Orilla re-entered normal (space)time again, they sent ships out only to find that the galaxy they were in had changed. There was no Replicator menace to plague them and left on their own, they were able to work undisturbed on their genetic degradation problems. During that time, Supreme Commander Thor and the members of the 'Asgard Armed Forces' had become somewhat bored due to their lack of activity (combat in particular) and had reverted to their early exploratory status. Since the galaxy they were in had yet to show any signs of life, they decided to visit the neighbouring galaxies. So what was that Tau'ri expression again?

_Oh yes ... We are the voyagers of the Asgard battlecruiser, the Daniel Jackson. To seek out new life and new civillisations. To boldy go where no one has gone before. _

_Now ... we have decided to investigate a galaxy that is rich in tachyon emmissions. Our exploration has taken us to what appears to be some kind of world that should provide us a clue as to our whereabouts ... _

_Negative. It appears that the previous inhabitants of this world had been wiped out by orbital bombardment except for a few unconscious survivors that we were able to beam out from their underground bunkers. They appear to be human similar to the Tau'ri. As of right now, we are speaking to the survivors of this massacre._

"They came upon us. Bombarded us from orbit. We surrendered to them but they didn't listen. They killed everyone on the surface. We're all that's left the entire population of thirty million people," the man who appeared to be the leader of the survivors answered.

"Who did?" Thor asked, getting curious as to the identity of the killers.

"You mean you don't know? Where do you come from? We've been fighting them for ten years. They've destroyed us, planet after planet. It's news all over the galaxy," the man answered in disbelief.

"We are the Asgard and we are explorers from another galaxy," Thor answered.

"Another galaxy? That's unbelievable! Could you help us?" the man begged the grey-skinned alien.

"Well, I could try to speak to them first," Thor answered wondering who these genocidal aliens were.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

It did not take long for Thor to find what he was looking for. A large graceful looking ship that resembled some marine life. Instinctively, Thor scanned the ship. Much to his surprise, the alien vessel did not utilise any shields although it had some form of rather crystalline armour around its body. Neither did it possess a hyperdrive. Although there was a rather primitive engine that seemed to be able to open a vortex to hyperspace. This must be their version of hyperdrive then ...

Hmm ... the Asgard pondered the matter from what he read on the scanners.

Not too long later, his ship's sensors were bombarded by tachyon emmissions from the strange alien vessel. Thor analysed the readings from the sensors he correctly deduced that they were some form of communication attempt by the crew of the alien vessel. After a few moments, the computers onboard the Asgard battlecruiser had deciphered the tachyon emmissions and the picture of a tall, regal-looking alien with brow ridges on his forehead appeared on the viewscreen.

"We are the Minbari. Identify yourself," the alien greeted proudly.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard-" Thor spoke when was interrupted by the speaker who had suddenly flown into a rage.

"Asgard! If you know what is good for you, you will get rid of the human now!" the Minbari captain threatened.

The man pointed at the alien on the viewscreen.

"They're the ones who's has been killing us for years."

"Negative. I would like to know what is going on and what have they have done to provoke such a harsh response from you," Thor spoke impassively.

"The human scum do not deserved to live! Get rid of the human now or we would consider you as enemies! You would be wise to leave this area and never return!" the Minbari alien shouted hatefully.

"Negative, I would like to know what has happened," Thor insisted.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss! Destroy the alien vessel!" the Minbari captain ordered.

Powerful beams of energy streamed out of the Minbari Sharlin to hit the Asgard battlecruiser only to come into contact with a non-visible field of energy.

"Neutron beams?" Thor pondered the ship computer's analysis of the weapon used by the Minbari Sharlin.

Neutron beam weapons had not been used by the Asgard in over a thousand years. Not since they put the knowledge in the Ancient Repository to develop their more powerful and deadly class of molecular disintegraters. Which was something the Minbari were going to experience firsthand if the trigger-happy Minbari commander did not stop firing upon his battlecruiser.

And judging from the looks of it, the largely antiquated Minbari warship obviously was not going to stop. Despite the clear futility of pounding on Asgard shields seemingly without any effect for about two minutes, creating a beautiful fireworks display in the darkness of deep space. Thor reluctantly activated one of the Daniel Jackson's weapons and opened fire on the Minbari battleship.

It disappeared in a massive fireball leaving nothing in its wake. Thor's eyes widened slightly in surprise. And it was quite a feat considering the fact that Asgard faces as a whole were not very expressive to begin with.

"Impossible! Not even a single fragment remains!" the man beside him exclaimed with awe.

"True. That was unforseen. I miscalculated the strength of the weapon onboard the Daniel Jackson when I reduced the strength of the beam to ten percent of its original power. I had no idea that Minbari ships were so fragile. I had planned to just disable their ship's weapons, not destroy it completely. The beam must have struck their reactor by accident when it penetrated the hull of their ship," Thor explained sheepishly.

"Ten percent of its original strength?!!" the man cried out in disbelief.

"That's right. The Daniel Jackson is capable of firing a molecular disintegration beam that vaporizes anything it comes into contact with."

For the first time, the man's eyes glittered with hope.

"You really have to meet with our leaders. Please take us to Earth," he said.

"Very well, I will do so," the grey-skinned alien answered.

A hyperspace windown opened in the depths of space and the Asgard battlecruiser ventured through it without any further hesitation.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Deep in a very proud and ancient race's space ...

Several voices communed through their mind-link in harmony.

"The circle has been changed!"

"Who dares?"

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Outsiders!"

"Intruders!"

"Find!"

"Search!"

"Destroy!"

"Destroy!"

On a dark and ancient world, a trident-shaped ship with a red light glowing in the center opened a jump point and left for parts unknown.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Location: Earth ...

General Leftcourt of Earth Force was not having a good day. In actual fact, all the staff from the chain of command within Earth Force were not having a good day. And they had not been having any good days for a long time now. The reason was simple. The war against the alien 'boneheads' were not going well. Far from the easy opponents that Earth Force command had expected them to be, the alien 'boneheads' or the Minbari as they were called, had proven to be ruthless and savage opponents. One who fought to the bitter end. One who gave no mercy and expected none in return.

Their ships were more heavily armed and easily matched that of any vessel utilised by Earth Force cannon for cannon, turret for turret. Not to mention that they were more easily maneuvarable then their Earth Force counterparts. Still General Leftcourt wouldn't have minded all those advantages the Minbari had. If only ... they were able to ... target Minbari warships. This one thing ... one little thing that could alter the very course of war. The inability of Earth Force ships to penetrate Minbari stealth technology. This fact alone was the one thing that galled him and much of Earth Force to no end. Unable to penetrate the stealth mode utilised by their adversaries, Earth Force ships were left to shooting blind in the depths of deep space in the hopes of hitting their targets. While their alien opponents had no such difficulty.

Needless to say, losses were heavy.

EA had poured more and more resources and scientists into finding out a way of this dilemma but all in vain. Minbari stealth technology had proven impenetrable. Mankind's days were numbered. And the hangman's noose was getting tighter.

'It would take a miracle to save them now,' the General thought miserably before turning to read the reports from the frontline when suddenly ... alarm klaxons began to ring from all over the base.

Fearing what was going to happen, General Leftcourt quickly got up from his seat and headed for the command center.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Location: Lunar Base Command Center

"Just one?"

"That's right, sir. And I don't think it's a Minbari warship. In fact, its profile doesn't much that of any ship we have in our database."

"Tactical analysis?"

"Nothing sir. Our sensors are unable to scan the ship at all. Wait ... I think we're receiving a transmission."

"On screen."

The picture of a grey-skinned alien appeared on the viewscreen. It looked like a ... a ... Roswell Grey!

"Greetings Earthers, I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard," it said.

"This is General Leftcourt of Earth Alliance. What is your purpose here?" the Earth Force general asked though inwardly wondering if he was dreaming or not.

"We picked up a few survivors from one of the worlds that had been destroyed by the Minbari. We will be returning them back to you now."

There was a blinding flash of light and a group of fifteen people ranging from children to adults appeared in the middle of the command center. Earth Force officers could only gape in astonishment at the sudden appearance of the survivors in their midst.

'How did they get there?' they wondered.

"We would also like to meet your leader," the mysterious grey alien continued.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Definitely a first contact situation, the woman thought.

President Elisabeth Levy had quickly been informed about the situation and had wasted no time in making her way to the agreed upon meeting point. According to what she heard from the reports, these 'Asgard' as they called themselves had matter transmission technology! What was more, they resembled the Roswell Greys from twentieth century sci-fi flicks!

Upon her arrival at the designated zone, the president could see that all manner of security troops were already present in a state of readiness. She quickly made her way past them into a large conference room. She was not alone. All of her entourage consisting of members of the Senate and commanders of the military who were not on the frontlines were also present. The only one not yet here were the aliens ... there was a flash of light and when she had blinked her eyes to clear her eyes, she could see a small grey-skin alien sitting comfortably in the chair opposite her.

This must be Thor, she deduced quickly after having got over her surprise at his sudden appearance. So the reports were true after all. They really had matter transmission technology.

"Greetings Supreme Commander Thor. I am President Elisabeth Levy. On behalf of the people of Earth Alliance I welcome you," she greeted.

They exchanged their greetings and quickly got down to business.

"Back where we come from, we usually negotiate peace among the different races in the galaxy. We will push for peace with the Minbari for you," Thor was heard saying.

"So where do you come from, Thor?" a member of the Senate asked with curiousity.

The answer stunned them into silence.

"We the Asgard come from the Ida galaxy, one of three galaxies that come close to this one. Our homeworld is the world of Orilla, the only world with life in our galaxy."

"That can't be true! There is no way that a ship can travel that far!" a man called Senator Morgan Clark protested.

"Not with your hyperdrives of course. Your hyperdrives are way too weak and primitive to attempt such an endeavour," the grey-skinned alien spoke

"I must get going. My ship has picked up a fleet of fifty Minbari warships on its way here. We will resume our talks on a later date," before disappearing in a flash of light.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

And now a word of thanks to my reviewers.

To ...

aznblackhowling : The Minbari are mad at the Asgard because they assumed that no alien race would be dumb enough to earn their ire by appearing together with the humans they hated. Their world view is about to be shattered in a rather painful manner. Asgard vs the First Ones? Interesting ...

SFBKludge : Yes the Minbari are going to learn why the Goauld steered clear of the Asgard ... the hard way. They will also learn that they are not the center of the universe.

Martin70 : Alright ... I guess the Minbari took a little longer than usual to co-ordinate their fleets. They never expected anyone to be stupid enough to attack them, I suppose.

Bill : Thanks for the support.

Emily Gilmore : Drop dead, you imbecile starfish! Your comments are not helpful in the least!

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Lame : Where do I plan on taking this? Not sure yet ... just trust your Narrator. Vorlons and Shadows don't stand a chance against Asgard? The Asgard have only a few ships. The Vorlons and Shadows have countless numbers of ships. So it's likely to be quality against quantity. Will that work? Remember the Wraith-Alteran War.

dogbertcarroll : ^_^

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111


End file.
